In the Dead of Night/Transcript
David Jones: Don't you just love night shift, ? Waiting for the insomniac killers of the world to make a move... Ramirez: <Rank> , we've just got a call in! Someone's reported a murder! Jones: Do you have the details, Ramirez? Ramirez: A young boy called, he says someone's been shot in the middle of Cooper Park. He didn't give his name, though. Jones: We're on it! Come on, , time for a midnight stroll! Chapter 1 Investigate Cooper Park Fountain. Jones: God, I... I knew that kid. His name's Freddy Stewart. He caused us some problems in the past, but nothing to deserve this. Jones: Let's send the body to Nathan, I'm sure he'll manage to find something of use. Jones: And there's also the crossbow. The arrow inside is identical to the one on Freddy's body. Jones: No doubt this is the murder weapon we're looking for! Jones: We need to talk to the kid that called us... Hey, that must be him over there! Let's go talk to him. Autopsy the Victim's Body. Nathan: As you can see, the arrow entered through the victim's left eye and pierced through his skull. It's a clean shot! Jones: I knew this new trend of bows and arrows in the media was gonna end in tragedy! Nathan: I managed to find nicotine stains on the base of the arrow, while there's no trace of it on the victim. Nathan: Which means the person you're looking for is a smoker! Talk to Julian Ramis about the murder. Jones: ''Hi, Julian. Are you the boy who reported Freddy's murder? ''Julian: ''Yes, it's me. I... I was walking down the park, and I heard people arguing. ''Julian: Then it stopped, and I heard someone running away. I went to see what happened, and... That's when I found Freddy. I couldn't even look at him. Julian: Freddy... Freddy was my friend, we used to hang out at the abandoned treehouse together... Julian: God, what am I gonna tell his sister? Ramona and Freddy were so close... She's my friend, I should tell her myself! Jones: Don't worry Julian, we're gonna tell her ourselves. And we should also take a look at the Treehouse, . We may find something there... Examine Crossbow. Jones: The molecule you collected on the murder weapon will be a great help in the investigation! Jones: Let's send it to Grace, if there's something to make out of it, she'll find it! Analyze Molecule. Grace: You found this molecule on a crossbow? That's a strange place to find perfume, especially Eau Dela! Jones: Are you kidding? Eau Dela? A single drop of this perfume is enough to pay back my mortgage! Jones: If it was on the crossbow, it means our killer wears this perfume! Talk to Ramona Stewart about her brother. Ramona: I can't believe my brother's dead... I just can't. I mean, what the... Jones: I'm sorry, Miss Stewart. I really am. Do you have any idea of someone who could want to hurt Freddy? Ramona: No! Why would anyone hurt Freddy? He was... kind, and sweet. We were like... two peas in a pod... What am I gonna tell our parents? Ramona: Look... I've got something to ask you, it may seem strange, but... Do you know who found his body? Jones: A young boy, named Julian Ramis. He told us he was a friend of yours. Ramona: Julian? Oh God, why did he have to see that? He's just a kid... God, I can't believe this is happening! Jones: Poor girl, losing her brother so young, I can't imagine... Jones: I don't think we'll get much out of her right now. Frustrating, but understandable. Investigate 1640, Riverside Drive. Jones: Julian said him and Freddy used to hang out here... Jones: And here's Freddy's bag! See, it's even got his name written on it! Jones: Come on, , let's take a look through it for anything interesting! Examine Victim's Bag. Jones: Wow, these cufflinks must cost more than our annual salaries combined! This is pure gold! Jones: So how the hell did such expensive jewelry end up in a dead teenager's bag? It can't be a coincidence. Jones: Jewels as expensive as these always have a hallmark on them, so their owners can be identified in case of theft. Jones: But it seems the one on those cufflinks has been scraped off. Do you think you'll be able to figure the numbers out? Examine Cufflinks. Jones: The serial number on these cufflinks will help us find their original owner. Let's give it to Alex, he'll find out who it is in no time! Analyze Cufflinks Hallmark. Alex: Well, I can tell you there's no way those cufflinks found their way in Freddy's bag by accident. Alex: I ran the hallmark into the database, and I found their rightful owner. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Alden Greene! Jones: Greene again?! Is there anything in this district that can't be traced back to him? Alex: He didn't report any kind of robbery, however, so you'll have to talk to him if you want more info. Ask Alden Greene about the cufflinks. Alden: . I can't say I expected to see you so soon after my grandson's dreadful affair. What can I do for you? Jones: We've found a pair of cufflinks that belong to you, Mr Greene. I believe they were stolen recently? Alden: As a matter of fact, they have! Where did you find them? Jones: On a dead teenager named Freddy Stewart. He was murdered a couple of hours ago. It's hard to believe it's all just coincidence. Alden: Are you accusing me of something, officer? Do you really think I would kill a child over a pair of cufflinks? Jones: We'll see, sir. We're exploring every lead we have. Jones: Greene can say what he wants , I'm sure he's the kind of man who doesn't like anyone to ridicule him. Jones: Who knows how he could've acted if he wanted this problem gone... Chapter 2 David Jones: Okay, , let's regroup! We have a kid shot dead in the middle of Cooper Park... Jones: He stole a pair of cufflinks, and I think he may have kept other items from previous robberies at his house. We should investigate there. Jones: And let's not forget that those cufflinks belong to Alden Greene! We should talk to Noah Richards, his Head of Security. He must have seen something. Jones: And I heard that the father of the boy who found Freddy's body wanted to talk to us. His name is Edward Ramis. Let's see what he has to say. Talk to Edward Ramis about his son. Edward: Officers, I'm really grateful for the way you handled things with my son. He's been quite shaken up by this affair, Freddy was a good friend of his... Edward: However, I must ask if you could refrain from interrogating him any further for the time being. He's still a child, and he needs to rest. Jones: He's one of our best leads, sir. We don't like having to stress out Julian, but if we have any more questions, we'll have to ask them to him. Edward: I'm just asking you to spare him, that's all. Julian really looked up to Freddy, he idolized him, even in his more questionable habits. Edward: If you need me, I'll be smoking outside. This whole affair is kind of wearing me down. Jones: Did you see how stressed out Edward was? I don't know if he was trying to protect his son, or himself... Jones: If he thought his son was taking a bad turn because of Freddy, he may have tried to stop him... Jones: I think we should take another look at the Park, . We were so focused on the body that we might have missed a clue. Investigate Park Bench. Jones: I didn't even notice that cigarette butt! You really have an eye for details, ! Jones: The crime scene has been closed since we found the body. And we know that Freddy's killer is a smoker... Jones: Which means this cigarette butt must belong to him! Let's see if we can find something useful on it! Examine Cigarette Butt. Jones: The DNA you found on the cigarette butt will be a great help, good job ! Jones: Let's send this to Grace, and see what it can tell us about the killer! Analyze DNA. Grace: ''The DNA sample you took from the cigarette butt you found on the crime scene was badly damaged, but I managed to salvage some of it. ''Grace: And lucky for us, it gave us a valuable clue! I can affirm you that your killer has green eyes! Interrogate Noah Richards about the robbery. Jones: Mr Richards. You're Alden Greene's Head of Security. Surely, you must know about the robbery? Noah: Of course I do. I was outside smoking a cigarette when I saw these two kids, getting out of Mr Greene's house through the window. Noah: I started running after them, but they had a leg up on me. I lost them when they entered the park. Jones: Two kids? Did you get a good look at them? Could you identify them? Noah: I recognized one of the kids, Freddy Stewart. I saw him in the neighborhood several times. But I couldn't get a good look at the second one. Investigate Stewarts' House. Jones: This box is too well-hidden, ... Excuse me, Miss Stewart? What's inside that box? Ramona: Oh, it's nothing, just... Just girl stuff. Could you please give it back? I never really intended for anyone to look through it. Jones: Sorry, but we must look at every possible lead. I'm sure you understand. Examine Secret Box. Jones: After the cufflinks, the golden earrings! No wonder Ramona didn't want us to take a look at her box! Jones: They must come from one of Freddy's robberies. Let's look into our database, see if they match one of the items reported stolen in the neighborhood. Examine Golden Earrings. Jones: Your instincts were right, ! Here's the report: the earrings we found in Ramona's box were stolen two months ago! Jones: No wonder she didn't want us to look at her box! Let's have another chat with her, ! Ask Ramona about the golden earrings. Jones: We've found stolen jewelry amongst your personal belongings, Ramona. You can stop your little game, now. Ramona: What game? I told you, I know nothing, Freddy must have hid them there... Jones: Your brother is dead, Ramona, so quit it! Did you participate in your brother's robberies? Ramona: Okay, okay, fine! But we only steal from rich families! Most of the time, they don't even realize anything's missing! Ramona: But I thought going after Greene was too dangerous, so I backed off. And Freddy went to ask Julian. Jones: Julian Ramis? You mean he participated in your robberies?! We have to talk to him again! Ask Julian about the murder. Jones: Julian, Ramona told us you went with Freddy to rob Alden Greene's mansion. You have to tell us what happened. Julian: It's not true! I mean, yes, I robbed some houses with Ramona and Freddy, but the Greene mansion? I mean, come on! Julian: I said no to Freddy, and then I went to the park. I... was smoking a cigarette, away from the house. Jones: Smoking?! At your age?! Nevermind, what did you see next? Julian: I saw Freddy run inside the park, and I think... I think someone from the Greene's mansion followed him, but I'm not sure... Julian: Then I heard Freddy screaming, he was talking very loudly, and when I went to see him, he was already dead... Ramirez: , Julian's father wants to see you! He's really agitated! Jones: What? What is he still doing here? Come on , let's go deal with him. Ask Edward Ramis if something is wrong. Edward: ! You have no need to interrogate Julian! You have no need to interrogate anyone! Jones: Calm down, Mr Ramis, you're not making any sense! What are you talking about? Edward: Yesterday evening, Julian wasn't coming home, so I went out looking for him. I found him in the Park, smoking a cigarette. I was furious! Edward: And then Freddy arrived, holding this crossbow... I started screaming at him, that I won't let him drag my son into his plans, and then I grabbed the crossbow, and then... Edward: And then I shot him. I shot Freddy Stewart. Jones: What?! Chapter 3 Chief Samuel King: Congratulations ! Edward Ramis is going to jail for the murder of Freddy Stewart. You both did a great job, and even faster than usual! Samuel: What? You're not convinced that Edward Ramis is guilty, ? You want to keep investigating? Samuel: JONES! What am I hearing, you put people in prison without definitive proof, and without consulting your partner?! You better fix this, and quick! Jones: Yes sir! Of course sir! I'm on it, sir! We were just on our way to the Stewarts' House to look for more evidence, sir! Jones: And we're going to talk to Noah Richards, the Head of Security at Greene's mansion, to see if he remembers anything more about the robbery, sir! Samuel: If you screw this up, Jones, I swear that I'll put you on traffic duties for the next decade! Now get to work! Investigate Living Room Corner. Jones: Let's look through this drawer, . It's just bursting with photographs. Jones: Maybe they could help us understand the relationship between Edward Ramis and Freddy. Their two families seemed pretty close, after all. Examine Drawer Full of Photographs. Jones: Freddy Stewart and Edward Ramis, smiling together... Seems like they were pretty close. Jones: I wonder what Ramona and Julian think of Edward turning himself in for Freddy's murder. Let's talk to them. Ask Ramona about Edward Ramis. Ramona: Mr Ramis didn't kill my brother, you hear me? He didn't! Work harder, do something, anything, but find out who really killed Freddy! Jones: It's not because he and your brother were friendly once that they couldn't have a violent disagreement last night. Ramona: No! Mr Ramis is... He's a very nice man. He helped us countless times around the house, he invited us over when our parents were away... Ramona: I think he knew about the robberies. The look on his face when he found my bottles of Eau Dela... He knew I hadn't bought them. Ramona: But he never said anything... So no, you won't make me believe he killed my brother. Ask Julian about his father. Julian: My father didn't kill Freddy! This doesn't make any sense! He did nothing! Jones: Why would he turn himself in, then? Julian: To... To protect someone, I guess. But why? And who? Julian: He's just too nice! He never screams, he never argues, when I use his priceless Eau Dela, he says nothing! Julian: I just... I don't understand! Talk to Noah about the robbery. Noah: I thought you'd gotten the guy who killed that kid? Why did you ask me to come by then? Jones: Well, we like to be thorough in our work, Mr Richards. Noah: That would be a first... Jones: Don't play smart with us, Noah. Who tells us you didn't follow Freddy into the park? Who's to say you didn't want to make him pay for making a fool out of you? Noah: I told you the truth! I ran after them towards the park, but I stopped at the entrance. It was too dark to see anything! Noah: But later, I saw someone run off from the park towards the old abandoned house. The one with the Treehouse. Jones: So Freddy's killer ran back to the Treehouse... Jones: I think it's time we take a closer look at it! Investigate Treehouse. Jones: Finally, a new lead! The blood on this handkerchief is still fresh, let's get a sample! Examine Bloody Handkerchief. Jones: Great job, ! We know the killer must have come back to the Treehouse, so they may have gotten hurt in the process! Jones: Let's send this blood sample to Grace, so she can tell us if it belongs to our killer! Analyze Blood. Grace: The blood you found on that handkerchief is still fresh, but that's not all! Grace: Mixed in with the blood are little carbon particles, coming directly from the arrow that killed Freddy Stewart! Jones: Which means the blood belongs to the killer! Did you manage to find out anything about them? Grace: Well, I managed to find your killer's blood type: they're A positive! Ramirez: , Alden Greene asked to see you, he said he found something that might help your investigation... Jones: Holy crap, Ramirez, when was the last time you took a break? You look awful! Ramirez: I want to help the investigation, officers... Someone's got to answer the phone... Jones: You're going nowhere that doesn't have a bed, Ramirez! Take a nap while we're at Alden Greene's, and then you'll be allowed to help! Ramirez: Phooooone... Phoooooooooooone... Talk to Alden Greene. Jones: Mr Greene, you said you wanted to see us? Alden: Yes. I looked around again, and I seem to have lost my bottle of Eau Dela. I suppose Mr Stewart took it, but that's not why I called you. Alden: I looked through the recordings of the surveillance cameras surrounding my house, and I found the video relating to the robbery. Alden: Unfortunately, the CD has been badly damaged. But I'm sure you'll be able to repair it in no time, ! Examine Surveillance Footage. Jones: Great job, ! No one could have restored that CD better! Jones: Let's send it to Alex, maybe he'll be able to recover the surveillance footage from Alden Greene's mansion! Analyze Surveillance Footage. Alex: I took a look at the surveillance footage Greene gave you, and the camera's pointing directly at the park! Its last images are from the murder! Jones: Did you get a good look at the killer's face? Alex: No, but I did manage to gather some info. Based on their surroundings, I deduced that the person you're looking for is 5'0"! Jones: Well... Here we are, . We've got all the evidence we need. Let's put Freddy's killer under arrest! Take care of the killer now! Jones: End of the road, kid. We know you killed Freddy. Just... Explain to us what happened, Julian. We need to understand. Julian: It was an accident! Just an accident! I never wanted to kill Freddy! Julian: We robbed the Greene mansion together. I was... I was scared, but I followed. I could never say no to Freddy. Julian: He was fascinated with that crossbow, he wanted it as a trophy, the proof that even Alden Greene could do nothing against him. Julian: Once we had run off to the park, he put it in my hands, he was laughing and everything! Julian: But it was older and rustier than we thought... The arrow went off on its own... I never wanted to hurt him! It's an accident! Jones: God. What a... What a mess. It's just sad. Judge Hall: Julian Ramis, you stand before this Court for the death of Freddy Stewart. Do you have anything to say to the Court? Edward: Please, Your Honor! It was just an accident! He never meant to kill anyone! He's just a kid! Judge Hall: I understand Mr Ramis, but the Law is clear. Julian has to understand the gravity of his actions. Julian: I understand, Your Honor, I... I understand. Judge Hall: Participating in acts of theft is a serious offense in itself. Robbing other people's properties is not a game, and that's how you and Mr Stewart took it. Judge Hall: Had you refused to join Mr Stewart in the robbery of Mr Greene's mansion, nothing would have happened. Mr Stewart would still be alive. Judge Hall: Julian Ramis, you're condemned to 1 year in a Juvenile Detention Center for the involuntary manslaughter of Freddy Stewart! Julian: No! Please! I never meant to do this! Daddy, please! Don't let them take me! Jones: It's just crazy how a stupid, childish mistake can destroy so many lives... Julian is a good kid, better than most even, and he's gonna spend the next year behind bars... Jones: I know we had to bring him to justice, but... I won't be doing that every day, . Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King: Arresting Julian Ramis can't have been an easy decision to take, , but you did the right thing, as always. I'm proud of you! Samuel: But as always, your job isn't quite done. First, it would be wise to see how Mr Ramis is doing; seeing his son sent to jail might push him to some unwise actions... Samuel: And Miss Stewart can't be feeling much better after the loss of her brother. Go check up on her as well! Jones: Of course. We're on it, chief! Samuel: Jones, I'm not finished! Noah Richards, Alden Greene's bodyguard, has requested our help with a missing object. He talked about public safety. Go sort this out! See how Ramona Stewart is doing. Ramona: Oh, ! I miss Freddy so much! What will I DO without him to make me laugh?! Ramona: I loved my little brother to bits. I remember when we were children and I taught him how to play chess... He was a natural at the game. He even won the National High-School Chess Cup two years ago! Ramona: That was before... before we started acting stupid... Ramona: , could you do something for me? I want to place Freddy's trophy on his grave to... to remind people that there was more to him than a petty burglar! But I can't find it anywhere! Jones: Miss Stewart, finding lost objects happens to be one of 's many specialties. We'll have a look at your living room right now! Investigate Stewarts' House. Jones: I'm not 100% sure but... those pieces seem to have a link with chess. Jones: Let's put them back together and see what this is! Examine Broken Metal. Jones: If you're as good at playing chess as you were at mending Freddy's chess trophy, I don't want to compete against you, ! Jones: Let's give this trophy back to Ramona! Give the trophy to Ramona Stewart. Jones: Miss Stewart, we've got great news. found your brother's chess trophy! Ramona: Oh, this is wonderful! I really thought it had been lost for good! Ramona: , thank you so much. I was about to order some burgers from Mister Burger, would you like to have one? Jones: Well, don't mind if we do, Miss Stewart! Check up on Edward Ramis. Jones: Mr Ramis? What are you doing here? Are you alright? Edward: My son was just sent to prison for murdering his best friend! He will never be the same again!! How could I EVER be alright?! Edward: They always hung out here, even when I forbade them to. I thought maybe... maybe coming here would make me feel closer to my son... Jones: Mr Ramis, I think you should go home now... Edward: I know. But I've... I might have drunk a little too much and... I can't find the key to my MWB X1 anywhere. Jones: and I will have a look around, Mr Ramis. In the meantime, get to the Police Station and have some coffee to sober up, alright? Investigate 1640, Riverside Drive. Jones: I really hope Mr Ramis's MWB X1 car key is in this wheelbarrow... but uh, I'm kinda allergic to compost. Could you possibly have a look, ? Examine Wheelbarrow. Jones: How much alcohol must one drink to forget their car key in a wheelbarrow, of all places?! Jones: Well, you're right, I guess we'd better make sure it actually belongs to Edward Ramis. Jones: Luckily, we've got just the thing for that! Let's go back to the office and compare this key to the national car key database, see if it matches the MWB X1! Examine Car Key. Jones: A job well done once again, ! This key matches Mr Ramis's car, there's no doubt about it. Let's give it back to him. Give his car key back to Edward Ramis. Jones: Mr Ramis, are you feeling better? Edward: Much better now that I have had some coffee, thank you. Did you find my key? Jones: did, yes. Here it is. Are you feeling good enough to drive? Edward: Yes. I'll go home to pick up a few things for Julian, then go to the prison. The poor kid needs me now more than ever! Jones: Yes, he does. Take care, Mr Ramis! And be careful on the road, don't exceed the speed limit! See what object Noah Richards has lost. Noah: Well you certainly took your time! There's another object of Mr Greene missing, those little brats must have stolen it and left it in the park. Jones: And how is that our problem, Mr Richards? Mr Greene can just file a complaint with the appropriate service tomorrow. Noah: And leave a gun lying around the park where anyone might find it? Are you insane?! Jones: A gun? Why didn't you say so at once?! , let's go have a look in Cooper park! Investigate Park Bench. Jones: Well done, ! This must be the gun Noah Richards was looking for! Jones: But we still need to check whether it really belongs to Alden Greene... and the serial number's all scratched. I'm going to need your unfailing skills once again, ! Examine Revolver. Jones: Thanks to you, , we now have a proper serial number we can send to Alex to figure out who's the rightful owner of this revolver! Analyze Serial Number. Alex: I had a look at your serial number. The revolver does belong to Alden Greene. Alex: And, if I might add, he's a lucky man. This, ladies and gentlemen, is a collector's WWII Smeeth & Watson, and it's in perfect working condition! Jones: Great. Which means someone COULD have gotten killed when it was left lying around in Cooper park. Jones: Let's give this revolver back to Noah, , and hope he does his Security job a little more thoroughly in the future. Give back the revolver to Noah Richards. Noah: So, have you found the gun yet? If Mr Greene realizes it's gone, he'll have my hide for sure! Jones: Honestly, can you blame him? You let a pair of kids burglarize his house while you were on duty! Jones: But you're in luck. Unlike you, is a true professional. Here's your revolver. Noah: Oh thank God! , thank you for your help. I owe you one. Noah: Actually... Here, take this, as thanks for saving my neck! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts